Sweet Sacrifice
by thedearqueen
Summary: A king once dignified and just turned corrupted seeks a sacrifice to prove his superiority to his nation, but will this obstinate creature stay just that? AU, LightxL, will turn M in future chapters.


In 1743, the Sakuramachi dynasty was founded as unfit to hold status as Japan's ruling family. They were banished from the title for meek and disappointing attempts to prevail in greatening their name. Officials panicked, thinking the already failing nation would fall to crumbles without a leading family, and thought only the worst; but fortunately, there was a family perfectly qualified and prepared for taking over. A proud, intelligent blood, built for control and doing so with no corruption or failure: the Yagami family. The lineage had no flaw within itself, reining with absolution and gaining respect from all of it subjects almost immediately.

The Yagami dynasty ruled for decades on end, providing security and strength behind the small country even under their most crucial times of war and disease. Each current holder of the throne had strong heirs to follow in their place, allowing for the name to continue on without a threat for replacement. No error could be found in this endless and rich heritage of the Yagami.

Currently, as the world began its enlightenment from the dark ages a new heir had been applied to the throne just in its wake; but as the world began its changes so did the way Yagami's were seen in the eyes of mankind; all because of the new addition.

Light Yagami, a dignified, charming man, was the present crowned king and had been the youngest in his dynasty to rule at the tender age of 19. His eyes were set on justice, not just what was particularly right for his protected; a new policy that had never been used to such extremity. Japan's innocence and safety seemed to be his goal initially: he executed criminals who ruined the lives of his followers, and his outstanding I.Q. was something new to even such a strong intellectual motherland; which made sure that no innocent doer would be punished and everything had been carried out flawlessly. It was too good to be true, his perfection, but while that stood for the beginning of his reign Light Yagami altered in power dramatically only two years post. He craved praise for what he did, he desired complete compliance to his needs and wants, and without such punishment was easily given. This Yagami set a standard far from his ancestors. He had been corrupted by his power, and wanted so to be shown in every way possible…

The imperial palace resided inclusively guarded on the outskirts of Tokyo. It's sturdy and beautiful structure of stone, wood and precious metals could only be complimented by the vast amount of Sakura trees and efflorescent blooms of every style and color, while a lake of crystal blue water lay only inches away. Inside the royal residence's walls matched exquisitely; rooms upon rooms filled to the brim with priceless heirlooms and the finest that Japanese culture could offer, all in perfect harmony. The manor was indeed admirable and beauteous in every sense, but it was only so because its owner had to keep up appearances. For beyond the extravagant exterior and the baroque distraction space was a room blocked by large, gold-plated doors. It was where the emperor could often be found in all of his infamy: the throne room.

For a room designed for the king's inhabitance, it was the emptiest of the entire palace. Scarlet and onyx paint striped down the walls in an even pattern down the long hallway-type space, the colors clashing with each-other in their grim war. Glimmering statues of winged creatures placed in their respected zones while the soft, dim glow of torches joined to the walls flowed in raging wisps. They formed a line of passage to the main event, the true reason why this grand hall was barren.

On a platform covered in blood-red velvet, sitting cavalier in his cherished throne encrusted with jewels, presented the ruler of,Japan, Light Yagami.

His cool expression was passive as he sat erect in his seat; the thick robe colored deep crimson and trimmed in gold hanging from his powerful build, his copper eyes fueled with wicked innocence. Light's attention remained forward, despite having been in the same position for hours on end. It had been the first time, however, that his hall had been without the indignant sound of patrons begging and servants attending to his will. The peaceful silence on any other day would have been highly appreciated as he didn't receive it very often, but today it was only agitating.

Today he expected news. Very important news for something his mind had been set on for a long while and finally he would be able to grasp what he wanted to know..

The broad king shifted uncomfortably in his cathedra, sculpted hands reaching out to grip the arms in a frustrated fashion. "Damn that Mikami.. The no good informant should be hanged for keeping me waiting.." Light growled under his breath, holding in the urge to scowl towards the door.

Unfortunately his assistant had neglected to understand the urgency of the matter and Light was left waiting far too long for his liking. He couldn't stop the glare, nor could he stop his foot beginning to shake on the ground. If the petty man did not come soon Light would have serious reprimanding to intend to.

Though as if his anger had been felt, Light watched the colossal doors swoosh open.

Mikami, a male draped in what resembled blue rags, stumbled in the room, panting heavily. He was carrying something in his hand; a piece if parchment. Light knew what it was right away. The young emperor sneered; perfect.

"M-my Lord!" Mikami heaved, terror filling his voice. He dropped to his knees in a panic, all while trying to regain his much-needed oxygen. "Please forgive me, please forgive me, my Lord!" The servant had always been a loyal man to Light no matter what was asked of him. He would do any task, no matter how extreme or live-challenging, and would prefer death if it wasn't completed precisely as the king wanted it. Such devotion could explain why the raven quaked in fear at the foot of the throne now.

The sight was pleasing to henna eyes, and settled Light's previously irked mood into an amused state. How well he had trained the simple domestic, one many years older than him at that, was truly a task he was proud of. _'I was going to have him stuck in the stocks for an hour, but since he looks so fearful already I'll spare him this time...'_ Though, the constant "please forgive me, please forgive me!" that the bowing male continued to hash out slowly started to edge of his nerves. Light waved his hand divisively, "Mikami, please." Instantly he was silent, and the already heinously beaming brunet smirked. "Good. Now, there is no need for your apologizing... As long as you came with what I asked for."

Mikami trembled. His lord was requesting his services and it relied on whether he was praised or punished- but he had a dilemma. Mikami's hands danced with each other in their nervousness, eyes sheltered to the comfort a view of the floor brought him. "M-my lord... I-"

_Slam!_

Light's clenched hand struck down on his throne's arm. He stood just as fast, towering above the man pulling himself closer to the carpet. "What?! You have nothing, Mikami!" When the king roared through his elegant tone it was truly a sight to see. It rarely happened, but when it did, the walls shook in fear. _'This idiot could ruin everything I want!'_ Light stomped down the steps and directly to his incompetent subject, devouring the tremors he put off with his rage. "Get up! Get up now, you pathetic excuse of a groveler!"

There was no disobeying the slanderous shout, despite his utter fear; Mikami rose on jittering limbs. As much as he wanted to stray his attention away from the wine-colored orbs Mikami simply couldn't. The leader had eyes that could control anyone, no matter how strong… "P-please, my lord, l-let me e-explai-"

Light cut the raven's sentence short, his voice well going over his as did the pair of hands to snatch harshly to his ragged clothing. "I should have your neck strangled by the gallows, you fool! Twice I have given you this task and twice you have failed me!"

Almost a year prior the king had a sudden desire that oh which he had never bothered with before. Though the power over his country hadn't ceased in the slightest and he was still considered as powerful as he had first been, there was something new that he wanted; a different type of power. He wanted his dominance to exert over as strong as it could go; he wanted submission and a blind follower. Light wanted a sacrifice.

The idea of having a being not only giving their obedience but as well as their body to him and only to him- it was simply addicting to even muse over. Immediately his trusted servant was sent out to scavenge the vast lands that King Light ruled over, in search of the perfect besaint.

It had taken longer than expected to find even a possibility; the person required beauty enough to fully appease the king's eye, obedience to comply to whatever he wished of them, and most importantly, beyond all other required assets, they had to have intelligence that nearly matched the king's own. Everything was initially necessary and had to be met- the only thing the king didn't stress was gender. Though, after what seemed like forever, Mikami had thought he had found the one perfect for his king.

A young woman was brought before Light. Her name was Misa. Her blonde hair, shapely body and bright blue eyes made her close in the sense of a goddess, and was heard to be even more obsessed over the king than Mikami himself. She was simply perfect, and was soon to be approved by the sultan-like figure—until he was able to take in her true colors. As he observed the girl more as her comfort became noticeable, and Light came to realize that she was a senseless, bumbling idiot. No one would come to occupy his space if they couldn't be worthy of it, and he sent her away without a second's hesitation.

After the failure at finding his sacrifice, Light was beyond furious. Mikami was thoroughly punished, and for months Light had refused him even entrance into his throne room. He had failed an important imperial task; he could have easily been killed, and yet his ward had spared him and allowed a second chance. Though, indeed he had used his mistake to learn from, Mikami was panicked by his next words, fearful to see how his lord would take his news. "M-my lord! I have not failed you a-as you think..! I have found a sacrifice for the almighty King Light!" 

"What?" Unsuspecting of Mikami's shout, Light released the man from his tight grip, letting him fall to the floor once more. "You have?"

Mikami nodded from his new-found position on the floor, frightfully acquisitive. He couldn't fail his master now, not another time. It would simply be too much to bear.. "Y-yes, my lord, I have found a-a male to be your tribute... His appearance- is not exactly beautiful as a women's, but he is quite appealing.. and his intelligence near matches your as well, my lord!" All in all this person imaged seemed to be ideal for Light, and Mikami saw the enticed stare melting through his king's eyes; the male with piercing blue eyes swallowed thickly. "But... It is just... Just that-"

Light bulked up now, eyes wide and anxious to hear. "What? It is just what, Mikami!"

He couldn't wait any longer, Mikami reasoned despite his solicitude, or his death would hit swift and quick under Light's impatience. The man sucked in a quivering breath, and prayed his next words would not offset Light enough for his rage to sink in. "Y-you sacrifice is a Rebellious against you, my Lord!"

Mikami's echoed words lingered in the cold, unwelcome air of the throne room. Light's stood there, his familiar grace temporarily paralyzed just as his body by the information. A Rebellious? How could this possibly be?

While most of the country developed a blind love for Light's rule and other were simply too afraid to question him, there had been a select few that went against what he stood for as a powerful leader. They hated his so called leadership, and qualified more as corruption, constantly trying to make nothing of him, to put him out of rule. 'The Rebellious' is what they called themselves, and Light despised them more than he hated to have no control...

Mechanically, Light turned to step up on the platform, sitting back into his royal seat. He no longer looked to Mikami, but more to nothing in-particular, eyes straying in mid-air. Light was in thought. "How did you find this out, Mikami? A Rebellious would never give their status to the king's servant."

"W-well you see.." The servant scrambled about the floor, seeming to be in search for something. His hand patted around until it caught the paper Mikami had brought inside of the room. Just as he had found it he promptly stumbled to Light, handing him the information. Hazel red eyes glimpsed over it, sparking with interest. They were records, specifically birth records that he had for every person in his country. "When I was searching through the personal files you have placed on everyone- f-for finding potential men and women.. I came a crossed this one, but to only realize he had been named missing for quite sometime, a rogue from the country...

After finding him he immediately became resilient, and tried to pass himself off as "Ryuzaki", misdoubt a fake name for his group, so I-I connected the information together ..." Mikami looked to be close to sobbing. "I-I am sorry for failing you again my lord..! But- if anything, you now have a Rebellious to torture!"

Fortunately, Light had long ago detached himself from the useless ramblings of his follower, already informed of enough about this.. fascinating trouble-maker. 'I always thought the Rebellious hadn't a clue.. and yet there is an intelligent one among them?' Light couldn't help the smile to play to his features. 'Maybe I'm going about this wrong.. I can have what is willing.. but I can take what is stubborn..' Light could use this mishap to his advantage thoroughly.. "No, Mikami, you have done very well..." The king murmured, eyes going to the shocked male. "I want this male in my throne room presented to me as soon as possible.. Understood?"

Mikami didn't know what to make of his leader's blind acceptance, but he had done well in his king's eyes, so that was enough for him to follow the plan of pre-preparation. He came up erect, backing out of the throne room as quickly as possible. "Yes, Lord Kira.. You will have him soon!" With that said, the follower was away, leaving Light alone once again.

"Ha.. Hahaha..." Sadistic laughter filled the air as eyes reddened with sin stared to the piece of parchment slightly crumpled within his strong grip; Light couldn't wait to take a look at his little trouble-maker, who of course would rather die than be his sacrifice. The resistance was well-awaited, and only fueled that maniacal chuckling still slipping from his Cheshire lips. "I'll have you begging to be property of the King within a matter of hours, L Lawliet, just wait and see.."

SWOOSH

In no time at all, the thick crimson and gold doors had been pushed open recurrently. Only this time, instead of a meek little raven, a massive male dressed in the King's Army attire came in the center, standing ready at attention. "My lord," he started in a gruff, serious tone, "The Sacrifice has been prepared in the desired robes of your previous choosing, and is ready for you."

"Oh?" Light sneered, moving his hand in circles lazily, staring up at the ceiling. "And he's serene?"

"..."

The royal male arched an eyebrow to the soldier's silence, though quickly relaxed back into his smile. 'Just as Mikami said. He must be a tricky thing to handle if my guards are having difficulty with him...' Light brought himself straight inside the golden throne, now motioning forward. "That's fine. Please bring him in, I do not want to be kept waiting any longer." 

A nod came from the large man, and he walked out, though the doors did now shut behind him. The brunet could hear in-sync footsteps come down the hall just before his throne room. As he listened closer, though, he could hear what he was truly listening for, and it made the thin hairs stand up on the back of his neck with excitement. It was the distressed and angered voice of his new toy, how beautiful was the solemn sound..

"Let go of me, immediately! Release me now! Now!"

The tone was not high, and yet not low. Just about his, he could think, with a different dialect; possible one of arrogance, and apathy. Light could feel just how head-strong this particular male was, and he could only hear shouts of reluctance here and there; it was becoming painfully hard to wait for the seconds to come where he would see this poor captured soul.

Footsteps were getting so close now, and so was the bustling voice. Once shadows danced with the light shining through the entrance, two large ones practically consuming a blurring small one in the center, Light could feel himself want to fidget; but then, three bodies presented themselves in the doorway. Light focused within that second, with auburn eyes constricting and lips parting in mild shock, to the lengthy, thin body draped in white and glaring a hole through his entire being.

_ 'This is him..'_ Light nearly had to convince himself. When he imagined his prisoner, the picture he had created would put the actual person to absolute shame.

L Lawliet, age twenty-three according to his papers, stood at an average height of five feet and eight inches, but by what Light took in, that was the only thing average about him. His limbs, torso, and just about every part was unnaturally small and deft. The creamy alabaster flesh speckled with pink towards his cheeks due to his constant fighting about was complimented by his raven head, the spiky locks like looked as soft as silk seemed to defy gravity. And his eyes; they were wider than any pair of orbs he had seen before, and they rivaled the likeness of black pearls, spiraling with depth and endless obsidian.

The King was not sure of what this person wore on his body beforehand, but now the small body was dressed in the ceremonial robes of a the Wedded Queen. The white silk kimono laced with silver fell from his shoulders, the front opened to expose his marble chest for Light to drink up, as well as the sight of his beautifully creamy thighs the showed due to the high-cut of the article of clothing. Light had chosen the robes of the potential Queen as a humiliation tactic, but now it served several purposes, and he thanked himself further for the wise decision.

Finally, as the cherry on top of a delicious treat, bandages wove themselves around L's thin wrist's, keeping them pinned behind his back, making it easier for him to be held despite his thrashing to remove them. They added the finishing touches to the stunning picture..

How could something so wild and demurring be this beautiful? For a fleeting second Light almost felt sorrow for what he was going to do to his new play-thing, but the guilt was gone just as it came, and excitement filled its place.

"Well well.." Light spoke nonchalantly, eyes welded to the figure in white glimmering towards him. He stood from his post, rising slowly, watching the wide orbs follow his every move with internal joy. He walked down the steps now, each small movement bringing his body closer to L's. "It seems assistant did much better with picking my gift from the country than I expected him to.."


End file.
